love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru
is a single by μ’s as well as Love Live! School idol project Season 1's ending song, starting from Episode 2. It was released on February 6, 2013. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Takada Kyou. The song is sung by μ’s most of the time, but depending on the episode, it is sung by different members. There are eight versions in total: #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru by Honoka Kosaka, Kotori Minami, & Umi Sonoda (Episode 2) #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru by μ's (Episodes 3, 8, 10, 11, 13) #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru by Maki Nishikino, Rin Hoshizora, & Hanayo Koizumi (Episode 4) #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru by Nico Yazawa (Episode 5) #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru by Everyone except Eli Ayase & Nozomi Tojo (Episode 6) #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru by Eli Ayase & Nozomi Tojo (Episode 7) #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru by Kotori Minami (Episode 9) #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru by Honoka Kosaka (Episode 12) All versions of the song were included in the Love Live! original soundtrack "Notes of School idol days" that was released on April 10, 2013. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14054)' 'CD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit = |-| TVCM = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Sunao ni oikakete yuuki de oikakete Chiisana negai ga ashita o tsukuru Dekiru kamo minna ga nozomu nara Dare yori ganbacchae tonikaku jounetsu no mama ni Mezasu no wa kirei na kaze fuku michi Hane no you ni ude agete Mabushii mirai e to tobu yo Kitto seishun ga kikoeru sono shunkan ni kikoeru Egao nara itsu no hi mo daijoubu! Kitto seishun ga kikoeru sono shunkan ga mitai ne Tonari ni kimi ga ite (ureshii keshiki) Tonari wa kimi nanda Sugao de aitai yo genki ni aitai yo Kirakira nagareru hizashi no moto de Hanasu no wa minna no kore kara sa Dareka ga itteta yo jibun o shinjireba kanau Wakaru kamo kiseki wa tsukameru hazu Kuyashisa o uketomete Egaita sekai e no tabi wa Yatto seishun no hajimari kono kaikan o agetai Dokomade mo nobite yuku hokorashisa Yatto seishun no hajimari kono kaikan ga suki da yo Hontou ni kimi ga ite (suteki sa itsumo) Hontou no kimi no tame Kitto seishun ga kikoeru sono shunkan ni kikoeru Egao nara itsu no hi mo daijoubu! Kitto seishun ga kikoeru sono shunkan ga mitai ne Tonari ni kimi ga ite (ureshii keshiki) Tonari wa kimi nanda |-| Kanji= 素直に追いかけて　勇気で追いかけて 小さな願いが明日（あした）を作る できるかも　みんなが望むなら 誰より頑張っちゃえ　とにかく情熱のままに 目指すのは綺麗な風吹く道 羽のように　腕上げて まぶしい未来へと飛ぶよ きっと青春が聞こえる　その瞬間に聞こえる 笑顔ならいつの日も大丈夫！ きっと青春が聞こえる　その瞬間が見たいね となりに君がいて''（嬉しい景色）'' となりは君なんだ 素顔で会いたいよ　元気に会いたいよ きらきら流れる陽射しの元で 話すのは　みんなのこれからさ 誰かが言ってたよ　自分を信じれば叶う わかるかも奇跡はつかめるはず 悔しさを　受けとめて 描いた世界への旅は やっと青春の始まり　この快感をあげたい どこまでも伸びてゆく誇らしさ やっと青春の始まり　この快感が好きだよ 本当に君がいて''（素敵さいつも）'' 本当の君のため きっと青春が聞こえる　その瞬間に聞こえる 笑顔ならいつの日も大丈夫！ きっと青春が聞こえる　その瞬間が見たいね となりに君がいて''（嬉しい景色）'' となりは君なんだ |-| English= Chase it honestly, chase it with courage A small wish will create tomorrow It’s possible if everyone wants it Try harder than anyone, maintain your passion Our aim is the beautiful path where the wind blows Raise your arms as if they were wings And fly to the dazzling future I’m sure I can hear the sounds of youth, it can be heard in that moment When you smile, everyday will be okay! I’m sure I can hear the sounds of youth, I want to see that moment Stay by my side (What a pleasant sight) And I’ll be by yours I want to see you honestly, I want to see you energetically Under the glistening rays of the sun streaming down What we talk about is everyone’s future Someone said that things will come true of we believe in ourselves Perhaps I understand that miracles should be grasped Take in the frustration And journey to the world you envision Finally youth is budding, I want to give you this pleasant feeling Wherever you are, stretch out proudly Finally youth is budding, I love this pleasant feeling You’re really here (It’s always lovely) And I’m really here for you I’m sure I can hear the sounds of youth, it can be heard in that moment When you smile, everyday will be okay! I’m sure I can hear the sounds of youth, I want to see that moment Stay by my side (What a pleasant sight) And I’ll be by yours Live Performances *μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ References Category:Lyrics Category:Ending Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Animated Songs Category:Μ's Songs